The present invention relates to an armrest mounting structure which includes a keyboard having a plurality of bottom retaining holes, and an armrest having a plurality of coupling devices at the back side respectively fastened to the bottom retaining holes of the keyboard, wherein the coupling devices are deformable so that the back side of the armrest is still maintained abutted against the front side of the keyboard when the angle of inclination of the keyboard is adjusted.
A keyboard may be equipped with an armrest for the resting of the wrists. Conventionally, the armrest can be a fixed type or a detached type. A fixed armrest is fixedly secured to the front side of the keyboard. A detached armrest is an independent device for use with the keyboard. FIG. 1 shows a detached armrest 1' used with a keyboard 2'. When in use, the detached armrest 1' tends to be moved away from the keyboard 2' by the wrists. Therefore, the user shall have to frequently adjust the position of the detached armrest 1' relative to the keyboard 2'. Furthermore, when the angle of inclination of the keyboard is adjusted, the armrest cannot be maintained closely abutted against the keyboard.